Teach me to get over this
by Broko-Lee
Summary: Sakura gets raped by her boyfriend and a stranger helps her out. Ant the hell begins...
1. Chapter 1

Teach me to get over this

Chapter I - Lost and Found

"You have to stop bugging me! Stop it! I have my own life and I'm not living up to yours…!"

He threw the phone out the window of his car and furrowed angry. His father thinks he can control his life and he just had enough. He decided that he will not live just to please his father. It was his decision to take the life in his own hands and start a new existence.

The tall, dark-haired man could not take it anymore…He's had enough! It was not fair that his father made him date the girls he choose, thinking about his future…

He always thought that he will find a nice woman and love her with all his heart, and she will do the same and they will live happy ever after but his dad was not conformed with that. He just wanted to make him marry a brainless slut just because she came from a rich family. Just the thought made him sick…

Sasuke, was a very handsome man, you could even call him a lady-killer. He had black hair, and some gorgeous dark eyes that made you melt, a very muscular body and distinct and aristocratic features. He was like a god for the girls and women.

He's had a lot of relationships but was disappointed many times. Some of the women said that it was all from his personality but he could not get the idea in his head as to why his bad personality made them cheat on him….Ok maybe he was a cold person and did not show any feelings but he was a good man and tried to make the women in his life see that but it seems that he failed big time. But he was somehow pleased of himself…21 years old, a good job, a place to live, single at the moment but he wasn't in a hurry so you can say that he had most of the things someone would ask for.

He tried to get the thoughts out of his head and before getting out of the car, he stopped for a second…the rain was still falling and it was a cold evening. He got out of the car and started walking to the door of his apartment building. He liked it here…mostly because it was bought with his own money, a house of his own, one that he worked for. On his way to the door, not looking around because of the heavy rain, he bumped into someone, but more like someone bumped into him. He couldn't say a thing, because of the speed of the stranger, both of them were now on the ground, the other person being on top of him.

Sasuke reached out to push the person away but when he put his hands on the shoulders of the stranger, they felt smooth at his touch and then, he felt something on his hand. It was like silk…hair…The certain person was a woman, and a very beautiful one he might add. She just looked down at him with her beautiful jade eyes and mumbled a 'sorry' on a very…gentle voice. Her hair was a beautiful shade of…pink…that is very…unique. Her eyes were puffy and red on the sides.

'She has been crying' he thought concerned. This is stupid. He can't show concern. You can's stop people on the street to ask them why are they crying.

I pulled myself up and stretched my hand to help her get up. She took my hand and when I pulled her up, she winced and I saw some purple and blue marks on her wrist.

I held on her hand, than I took her other hand and the marks were there too, than, when I looked up to her face, some strings on her neck got my attention. I examined her closer and on her upper leg, I could see some of those strings as well.

"What happened to you?" I asked while looking in her eyes intensely. She was going to cry, I just knew it.

"I am sorry I fell on you sir I just…"she said fearful.

"That is not the answer of my question…am I right miss…?" I asked hoping I could get her name.

"Sa…ku…ra…" she said still scared.

"Well, Sakura, do you mind telling me what happened to you?"

"I don't want to bother you sir, thank you for being nice but…"

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"That is my name, Sasuke …Nice to meet you Sakura…Well, I see you are soaking wet. Would you like to come in before you catch a pneumonia?"

"Oh…well…I…"

"Great. Now let's go."

I pulled her with me until we reached the apartment and I told her to have a seat. She seemed nervous but sat down and looked at me while I handed her a blanket and a towel.

"Why…am I here?"

"What? You don't like it? I know it still smells like paint but I think that is nice."

"Sir…"

"Sasuke. My name isn't sir and I don't think I am much older than you, I am 21. What about you?"

"20"

"See? Not much at all…"

"Ok…so…Sasuke…why am I here?"

"You were wet, cold, crying and hurt…Do I need more reasons to help you? Now…would you like to tell me who made you those marks?"

She covered her neck quickly and gave me a short look.

"My boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Because he thought that I was cheating on him."

"That's not even a reason to break up, much more to beat you!" I said angry." But that's not all he did right?"

She looked at me with shock evident in her eyes. That was all I needed. So it was true. The son of a bitch not only beat her, but also raped her. I think that my face was red and I was tapping impatiently my foot to the floor.

"Did you and him…had…before…"but she cut me off quickly.

"No. We never had before. Not together but…"but she stopped.

"You have to press charges."

"What? No…please….I don't want to…he…just…"

"The son of a bitch raped you and you defend him? Oh…come on…please tell me you won't go back to him at least!"

"I…"

She was actually having a second thought on that? Is she that stupid or she can't think straight right now?

"You won't…" I said, rage burning from every word I spit up. What could this guy had done to her that she is reconsidering on the decision?

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You are not going back to him. If he did that, it means that he doesn't love you and never had. You can't go back and be treated like this anymore!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" she said raising to her feet.

"Do you love him that much?"

"What?"

"Do you love him that much that you would go back after this, and leave me here, when I could love you without asking for a thing?" she was shocked and I could say that I was too because I didn't thought that I would say that out loud.

"Wh…?" our faces were so close, that I could feel her breath on my lips, and in a brief moment, I put my forehead on hers and looked straight into her eyes.

"Tell me. Would you?"

"…" she was struggling to find her words. "You can't just say that, we've just meet. You must have a girlfriend or…"

"I don't… I promise that I would do all for you, anything you want…I just…want you to be there for me."

"Sasuke…please…just don't…"

"Why? Am I not what are you looking for? Do you want me to change for you? I will…just…"

"No, Sasuke, you are wonderful. I couldn't imagine how a person would care so much that he would bring some random girl from the street in his house just to see if she is ok. You are amazing. Handsome, nice, carrying, you have a big heart but…"

"But?"

"I don't think I can stay close to someone, or share my thoughts or feelings with someone. I need…"

"Recovery. I know, but I can help you, and I don't want anything in exchange. I just want you to be here, close to me, so I can help you, and show you what love is capable of. I already started to love you. I have this fulfilling emotion when you are here with me. Just, please, let me help you…" I just wanted her to say yes and I could've made her truly believe it on time. The next thing she said, let me without breath.

"Teach me to get over this, and I will love you forever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Teach me to get over this

Chapter II – What is it called

That night she stayed at my house. She took a shower, borrowed some of my clothes that I let her choose and got in bet late, in the spare room.

When she told me that, I followed my impulses and just hugged her to keep myself from kissing her because I knew that would have confused her more.

I let her pick what to wear from my closet, well actually, my dressing room, because is too large to call it a closet. I watched from the door as she walked inside the closet and looked at every idem until she found a white shirt, pulled it down and smelled it.

Sakura…my beautiful Sakura…

I knew that I won't regret a thing from what I was doing and I was right, if I had a second chance, I would do all the same, but I would have saved her from her ex-boyfriend. Freaky guy. I met him once. She told me who he was after we left the building and I ran in to beat him up. It wasn't much damage. On me of course, I just ruined a very nice T-shirt but the guy was at the hospital. Sakura helped me. The guy wanted to press charges but she told him that if he does so, she will tell the police the reason of the fight. He remained silent.

It's been a few months since we've met. Actually, is more like 4 months,2 weeks and 4 days, but than, that makes me sound like a control freak. The next day after we met, I convinced her that it was better if she moved in with me. It took her a week to decide, but until her decision, I slept at her apartment. Yeah, that's right, she can't get reed of me.

She had nightmares several nights and I would woke up, stroke her hair and whisper that everything is going to be alright. The things I do for the woman I love.

After the first week, we had our first kiss. Strange, but the best I've ever had. Tender and with emotions. Something you don't get much this days.

I woke up in the morning. February the ninth,2011. The day I would never forget. It started up very strange. I woke up because I heard a knock on the door. Got out of bed, and stretched a bit. Who the hell is paying me a visit at…than I looked at the clock…11.28….OMG…I overslept…that never happened before.

I walked to the door and opened it. There stood my worst nightmare.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he just grinned at me and came in. Uninvited.

"You overslept teme? I always thought that you were the type that has a program and always wakes up at five in the morning to go take care of his boring life…You forgot you have friends teme? The last time I've actually spend time with you was like five months ago….What's up?"

"I've been busy."

"Yeah? Doing what?"

"None of your business dobe…."

"Ok…so, you have time to hang out today?"

"No. I am busy, I already told you that…" he was starting to annoy me.

"Come on…the guys will be at the club tonight at seven so I thought that…"

"No way…I am not coming."

"I am not living until you say 'yes, I will come at the awesome club with you, oh almighty Naruto'…"

"Pfff….you wish, dobe…"

"Still not living." There is no way I'll ever get reed of him.

"Ok…,who is coming?"

"Cool…there will be…Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru,Gaara…I think your cousin, Sai will come…he hung out with us lately…and the girls as well…Ino,TenTen,Temari and Hinata…well, I think that's all…"

"Good…I'll be there at…" but I was interrupted.

"Sasuke? We have guests?" It was Sakura's beautiful voice.

"No. Just this idiot."

"Hey teme, that's not nice!" Sakura came from the hall…dressed only on a pair of black short shorts and a white T-shirt, that showed her bellybutton. This is not good…the dobe will just…

"Hey…nice to meet you, I am Naruto! What about you?" he walked up to her, and shacked her hand.

"Oh…Hi, I am Sakura. Nice to meet you." She smiled, showing all her beauty. Man, the idiot will go bang. That's what got me worried and never introduced Sakura to them. They might fall in love with her and that is an undesirable thing. It was hard to admit but they were very capable of winning a woman's heart, I knew that, and it didn't matter that I was sure she would never do that but even for me would be hard to resist in front of a beautiful woman. I can't imagine how would it be for her in front of six men. And all trying to make her choose them…that will be hard. Maybe I am just unsure because I think I love her more that she loves me…or likes me because I have no idea if she loves me.

"Man you are beautiful!" I flinched. That hurt. I knew it was true but hear it from him it was like being shot. I was right. This woman I fell in love with was totally irresistible.

"Well…thank you very much…"

"So what are you doing at teme's house?" OMG. Did he just said that or it was my dense imagination? Is he that stupid? What is a girl, half naked doing in my house, more if she already asked 'Sasuke, WE have a visit?' Like…WE…Naruto you fucking idiot.

"Oh…Sasuke is teme?..." He just nodded. "I am his girlfriend." There was a moment of silence.

"You have to be kidding me!...There is no way in hell a gorgeous, nice and just fucking hot girl would be his girlfriend!" she laughed. Hard…

"You are very funny! Why? Don't we match? I think that Sasuke is the most wonderful man I've ever meet." That was unexpected….she really thinks that?

"Wait…are we talking 'bout the same person? Like…this Sasuke? The one right here? Black hair, pale skin like a dead man, chicken butt hair, black eyes? This Sasuke?" well he was getting annoying.

"Yeah…that Sasuke…the man I love." That was a stroke. Silence. None dared say a word. She…loves me? Yupppppy! Bonus! Win! Blast! In your faces, losers!

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Teme here doesn't want to come at the club tonight! Oh, you are invited as well Sakura-chan." 'Sakura-chan'?...You must be kidding me!

"Can we go Suke-kun?" oh no…not again…she called me 'Suke' again. The last time she did that, I bought a kitty.

"Kura-chan…" yeah…two can play this game. "Didn't you had a dinner to go tonight?"

"No. Actually, that's why a woke up. Dad called to let me know that he won't make it to the dinner so…" shit…I lost.

"Ok. We'll come."

"Yeah,teme!"

"Thanks Suke…" she hugged me ,and gave me a light kiss on the lips. Naruto went pale. I know, but is not my fault. Anyway, he was going out with Hinata.

"Ok teme…see you later at the club…"

"Which?"

"The Rumor"

"Ok…bye Naruto…" Sakura said happily.

Naruto left. Sakura turned to face me and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Suke-kun…let's go shopping…I have to buy some things to wear for us at the club…my treat!"

"Thanks but I have enough clothes."

"Sasuke…you remember that you promise that if I moved here, you will let me pick up clothes for you when I want to or feel appropriate?"

"Ok…I know were this is going but…"

"No 'buts'. We are going at the mall…Come on…Oh…and Suke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." And she walked to her room.

Defeated, I walked in the shower…This woman is to damn strong headed…

But she said…what is it called? Oh…yeah… 'I love you'….


	3. Chapter 3

Teach me to get over this

Chapter III – Spoiled little brat

I got out of the shower and got dressed in the clothes that Sakura has chosen for me. A pair of blue jeans, not very tight but not very loose either , a blue T-shirt that showed of my six-pack, and a pair of black sinkers. All in all, it looked good on me. She knew how to get clothes combined in such a way that I could not have any thing to complain about. She always bought clothes for me…I can't remember the last time I walked in my dresser…When I have to go somewhere very early in the morning, she spends time at night going thru my dresser and keeps saying 'You have nothing to wear…why on the name of god are you not coming shopping with me when I tell you to…this is stupid…god! Where is that shirt?'.

Yeah…that's a phrase that I've heard several time and now, finally, I accompany her to the mall, but I am not going for a shopping session….oh no…I know Sakura…that would take hours. One outfit. Not more than an hour. Period.

2 hours later

"Come on Sasuke, this is very nice…Look…" she said showing me a pink shirt.

"No way. I am not wearing pink."

"But Suke."

"No Sakura. I've never worn and I am not going to. If you like that shirt so much, find another color and I promise I'll wear it."

"But I like this one. This and the blue one are the only ones nice and you are already wearing blue so why don't you at least try it on?"

"You are wasting your time. This is not going to happened."

"Fine. I just thought that guys who wear pink are sexier but have it your way."

She walked through the multitude of items and looked for something else. She stopped to look at a black pair of jeans and near her was a tall guy, with black hair and green eyes wearing…what a surprise…a pink T-shirt. He was also looking at some jeans, on the same shelf and while looking through, they meet at the middle. Their eyes connected when their hands touched and her eyes got bigger in aw and he just smirked and looked her up and down than asked her something…I got closer to hear.

"Oh…Hello there…I'm Jacob Park." He extended his hand and she took it.

"Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Jacob Pink…Park! Oh god I am so sorry…" he smiled slightly.

"Nah…that's ok…I think it comes from the shirt…most people don't agree with guys wearing pink but I don't see why only girls have this privilege…it's a free country…" she laughed…like a bell clink…slowly and easy to the ear.

"I think you are totally right and I do appreciate the guys who have the guts to wear pink…more on public places, or when they meet their friends without getting embarrassed. I find pink sexy…more on the guys…I actually find it manly and powerful. And it looks good on your six-pack." He blushed and had a smile on his face. Than I was phased. They were flirting. I listened their conversation like a stupid without getting the whole point. She liked the guy, she liked his shirt and his six-pack, she complimented his courage, he laughed at his joke…I refused to ever try the shirt, I was in a bad mood and didn't really held up a conversation so she couldn't tell me a think without being awkward and it looked like I had no guts to wear pink in front of someone. Was I a loser? Totally. But that was a rhetorical question.

"So…can I get your number? I mean, I really like you and it would be nice to meet you again."

"Well you see…I was looking for clothes for…"

"Your boyfriend."

"Yeah…something like that…"

"Well…don't want to bother you with an inopportune call so I'll give you my number and if you want to hang out give me a call ok?"

"Sure. I'd love that." He smiled and handed her a piece of paper with ten numbers on it…LOSER…you could practically read it on my face. I finally decided to come in the picture…the guy would even kiss her if she seemed so available.

"Sakura. Are you done? We should get going…it's already late." I said trying to sound bored.

"Five more minutes Sasuke-kun." She said not even looking at me. I walked away and got in the changing room. She was still talking to him.

"That was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah…he is very nice but today he is in a bad mood."

"I don't see why not. A normal guy would have already beaten me up because I was stealing the attention of his beautiful lady."

"Well he is stubborn but he knows that would be no good and it would never impress me…I like smaller and more meaningful things…"

"Like?"

"A pink shirt."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…I am not going out until he gets a pink shirt for tonight and I mean actually wear it…"

"You are evil. I like it…" they laughed. Still together. That would be like 20 minutes they had talked nonstop. I walked to them. I hope this is working.

"Sakura?"

"Yes." She turned around this time but the guy had a smirk on his face. "You got a shirt. I love it. We can go now…So…see you some other time Jacob…"

"Sure…it was nice meeting you."

"Same here. Let's go Suke." What was that? The guy was totally like…'Check it out' when I walked up to them. Anyway…we paid for the freaking shirt and got home. I decided that I should talk to her…I mean…Come on, she was flirting with a guy just a few minutes ago, and this morning she said that she loved me. What's up with that…?

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"What was that all about?" she turned towards me. We were in the living room. It was 6 o'clock…One more hour until my personal hell.

"What do you mean?" she acted stupid, because I was sure she knew what I meant.

"Flirting with the guy at the mall."

"Oh…that? It was nothing."

"He gave you his number."

"Yeah. So?"

"SO?"

"Yeah…so the point is?"

"You were flirting with a guy in front of me, making him compliments and laughing at his jokes that you didn't knew on what planet you were."

"That's not true! He was nice, that I'll admit but come on Sasuke…it was just innocent flirting…no big deal…."

"No big deal? You made me feel like the last of the losers…"

"But you bought the shirt…"

"So? What the hell does the freaking shirt has to do with the fact that you were flirting with the guy just to make me feel…wait…you just wanted me to buy…you did that so I…" I was lost…she really did that because of the freaking shirt?...I am losing my mind…

"Congrads Einstein…I'll go take a shower…" she left for the bathroom.

She made that just so I…

"Sakura! I am not wearing the stupid shirt. It was illegal to do that…is not fair…I bought it under lots of pressure…I wasn't thinking right…You cheated!"

She did it again…she acted like a spoiled little brat…

The spoiled little brat I fell in love with like a fool…


	4. Chapter 4

Teach me to get over this

Chapter IV – Body Heat

We were in the car. I was wearing the shirt…the pink one. This is hell…

I tried to say no. What she did? Well…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sakura! I am not going to wear it! You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Stop saying that like is no big deal."

"Well, it isn't."

"….I am not wearing that, and this is final."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. 'Ok' "

She walked away and into the room to get dressed. 10 minutes later, she came in wearing a strapless dress, skin color that made her look like she was naked. The dress was very and when I say very, I mean freaking short and very tight…and it showed some cleavage as well. She also had a pair of black gloves that reached two inches above her wrists, the material looked like silk. Her hair was let loose and she had pair of black shoes, with high heels. Damn! She was H.O.T! And the way she was swaying her hips…Ohhh god…a real blessing.

"You are really wearing that?"

"Yeah, why? You don't like it?"

"Is just…never matter."

She walked up to me and sat on my lap, on the couch. She put her hands around my neck and her legs around my abdomen. She used her nails to tickle my neck and a wave of pleasure hit me.

"That is what you are wearing?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded. I was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of black pants. Plain and simple.

"Saku…ra…I…"

"Shhh…It's ok…you don't have to say a thing." She pushed her hips in mine and I moaned.

"Oh…Sasuke-kun!" she whispered against my ear. She pushed again and I knew that I was going thru hell. She sat there, and started to kiss me. Slowly, and than she got lower, on my neck, and bite me. I hissed. There was a wave of painful pleasure.

"Sakura…" I said slowly. She pushed her hips one more time. "Ah…" I moaned in pleasure.

"What is it?"

In one second, I had her pinned on the couch and started kissing her. Hard. Then bite on her lips. I took my shirt off and when I tried to get her dress off, she pushed me off her and said:

"I got bored…since you wear black, pink would've turned me on more…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AND…that is the story of how I ended up wearing a pink T-shirt. Not like we've done anything. Not before we left and actually not at all since we were together.

So…from were I started…We were in the car and I droved silently. When I put the shirt on, she just smiled, kissed me and said 'let's go'. Not a word since then.

We were at the club…finally…the drive seemed endless. I parked the car and got out to open the door for Sakura.

Sitting by her and trying to ignore the pain in my gut that told me that I've lost my dignity, distracted me from her long legs and generous cleavage ,but now, staying in front of her and admiring all her beauty, put me at a loss of words.

"You look beautiful…" I said before I realized that my lips were moving.

"Thanks…I hoped that will be the first thing you said when you saw me but I've seen that you found 'You are really wearing that?' more suited."

"Yeah…sorry for that…I just got lost when I saw you…"

"Cheesy comments won't help."

She was right after all. She was trying to impress me and I've just made a rude question instead of making a compliment. I officially suck. I think my forehead has written 'LOSER' all over it. Big. Black. Letters.

We walked inside the club. The guy from the front that checked the ID's let us pass without a check. He locked at Sakura, made something that looked like a bow and motioned us to go inside. OK That was weird but when she said 'Thanks Arnold' with a big grin on her face and he said 'Welcome Miss Haruno' and for the next comment I wanted to punch him.

"Is the Pink Passion back?"

OMFG? Like….what was that? Good. Now I am talking like a girl but COME ON…what was that? He just called her Pink Passion. Is he a pedophile or what. He looked more than forty and it simply made me sick to think that but he just got over the edge.

I put MY hands on MY girlfriend's hips, before she answered slowly.

"Yeah…I'm back…God I missed this place!" she giggled a little before 'Arnold' asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Hello…I am right here…in front of you…do you want me to wave? I am her fucking boyfriend and you annoy me to no end. This is frustrating.

"Yes. He is Sasuke." We shoot hands and I squeezed a little bit tighter to make him realize that he was keeping us from our business.

"Is a pleasure to meet you Sasuke but what happened to Tazz? He was no good for you anyway. I am glad you got reed of him." Yeah…this guy was actually being on my side. I think we would get along just well.

"See you around Arnold."

"Bye pinky."

She laughed. Ok….so she knew people here. Me and Naruto have been wondering around this place before I've meet Sakura. Destiny.

GOD…I definitely have to stop talking to myself or I will go mad. Odd. Still in the box of my head.

"Sasuke?"

And her beautiful voice woke me up.

"I looked at all the tables and Naruto is not here. Maybe you can look to find someone else."

"You're right. They're no here. Let's just get a table and wait for them."

"Ok."

We choose a table that was close to the dance floor. The tables were long and had couches to sit on. Pink, black or white. We sat down and I decided I just needed a drink.

"Sak…I'll go get a drink. What do you want?" she smiled and gave me a light kiss on the lips while tiptoeing on the music.

"Are you some crazed guy who won't allow his girlfriend to have alcohol?"

"You have one more year, until than, it's illegal."

"You. No. Fun."

"Sak…"

"Come on…just a cocktail…"

"Spiked."

"Yeah duh… Do you expect me to drink fruit juice and pretend I am drinking a cocktail just because is in a nice glass?"

"…."

"Come on…get me a Viridian."(Vodka and green apple juice)

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke. I am a heavy drinker and I can't stay dry. I'm not going to a party with you ever. You probably drink lemonade."

She laughs at me. Well, I didn't knew she drinks but as long as she doesn't get wasted…

"Fine…I'll get you the freaking cocktail."

"Thanks Suke-kun…"

She kissed me. Well whadda you know. My girlfriend is a control freak. Great.

Naruto pov…

We walked in the club. Is a nice place. All decorated in pink, white and black. It has a nice atmosphere and this place is always full.

Why wouldn't it be? Nice looking, good drinks, no fights except from the drunks that are at every club but they are usually sent home before getting wasted so is fine. And oh yeah…here are the two things that make me happy. Music and girls.

Sure, me and Hinata are a nice couple and I really care for her but when a girl is hot, she is hot.

Like Sakura. She made me lose my head. Damn. Sasuke is a lucky bastard. I hope he appreciates that or I am going to shove his precious ego down his troth. And that will hurt him more than it will hurt me.

"Say Naruto, is Sasuke really coming? Like for real?" Kiba asked me from over the table.

"Yeah…I went to his house this morning."

"And you bugged him until he surrendered right?" Ino asked laughing.

"No. Actually that didn't work to well."

"So? What did you do? " asked Neji, I could see he was curious to find out how I managed to get teme to come.

"I didn't convince him. Somebody else did." They looked weird at me. I liked holding them curious.

"Come on. Drop it. Tell us who made him come." Said Tenten.

"Sakura."

"Who?"

"Teme's girlfriend."

"WHO?" they all spat out. Ino was drinking some coke and she spitted on Shikamaru.

"There is no way the antisocial guy will have a girlfriend!" said Kiba still in utter shock.

"Knock it off. Sasuke had girlfriends before." Said Neji calmly.

"Not like her." I said loudly to make sure everyone heard me.

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru bored.

"You'll see when you meet her."

"Like she'll ever let us meet her." Said Kiba losing interest and sipping from his drink.

"She'll be here tonight."

Mid gulp, Kiba spit on Shikamaru's face.

"Troublesome."

"He is bringing her here? Like tonight? Are you serious?" Kiba asked still stupefied.

"Yeah."

"Bet she is a snobby bitch." Ino said grinning. "That is the type Sasuke lunches for."

"No. She is perfectly nice, beautiful and charming. Very intelligent too. And has unique features. You'll see."

"If you say so…" said Ino unconvinced.


	5. Chapter 5

Teach me to get over this

Chapter V – The Proof

I was at the bar. This guy is very slow. I asked for a drink like five minutes ago, but I am sure that for him, pretty girls are priority…I hope Sakura stays still so she won't get in any trouble. This is usually a very quiet place but you never know…

Oh…Just get the damn drink already…

Naruto's pov

We were at the table waiting for Sasuke to arrive. If the bastard ditched us, he is going to pay it.

"Hey Kiba!"

"Yeah? What's up?...And don't say the sky, I already know it…" he said knowing that I was very predictable.

"No. I was going to say the roof but you ruined the joke so…"

"Come on….what do you want?"

"Mind getting me a drink? There is a nice girl next to the bar…" he sighed but raised from the couch and went off after asking me what I wanted.

"Scotch…dry…"

"Ok…"

And so he went….

Kiba's pov

This loser is making me go get him a drink like I am his servant. I bet there is not even a pretty girl at the bar. Naruto is officially screwed. Oh…this is troublesome. Great…

Like Ino says…I got 'Shikamania'.

"Oh sorry…" I said quickly after bumping into someone that was dancing.

"Oh…that's ok…we have room for everyone…" she said loudly.

"I wasn't danci…" but I was left with no words. There in front of me, stayed the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Than I realized. I never had this reaction towards a girl, no matter how beautiful she was. I never really wanted a girl for anything but pleasure but the way she smiled at me and the way her eyes were sparkling were making me go boom. I wanted to say something but the only think that come to my head was 'hello beautiful' and that might seem the most old and stupid pick up line but it would have been the first time I said it to state the truth and not to make her fall head over heels for me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and put her hand on my shoulder. I had the urge to take her hand and kiss it but I thought that it will not be fitted. No. Far from it.

The beauty without flaws, the princess from the tower was in front of me, looking at me with the eyes of a fairy. I fell in love with her eyes, I fell in love with her smile. I fell in love with her.

It might seem stupid to just fall in love with a beautiful stranger but right there and then, it didn't matter, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever felt. The fulfillment, the only thought that I had a purpose in life made me feel like I was a small smile upon her lips.

"You are beautiful." I said without thinking. Than I heard the most beautiful thing I've ever hear, the sound I wanted to hear on my dreams. Her laughter .

"And that is the reason as to why you were breathless? You scared me. I thought that you were sick…Anyway, thank you for the compliment…" she smiled again and I fought the urge to kiss her.

" Can I kiss you?" the puzzlement appeared on her face.

"I am sorry, have I heard that well?"

"Sorry…I just…I really shouldn't have asked is just that when you smile I…just…I am sorry for saying that, it was an impulse. Please forgive me." Her features softened.

"Are you ok? You look like the world came to an end." She said laughing.

"It did."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"If you don't allow me to kiss you, than it really is…"

"Sorry but that will be impossible…My boyfriend will not appreciate that…But you really are a nice and honest guy…Very…outspoken…" Boyfriend ? I hope he rotes in hell!

"I didn't mean to offend you with what I said , I'm sorr…"

"No...is ok… I get it…sometimes is hard to keep your impulses in place…Is good that you asked before actually doing it…" maybe I should have…there wouldn't have been any regret…I wish…I wish for just once that I could pull her close and kiss her, tell her that I love her, even if she will go away….I wish…I didn't fell in love with a stranger…

"Sorry…I am Kiba Inuzuka…" I said extending my hand "What about you?"

"I am Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto's pov

"Where the hell is Kiba…He went for the drink like ten minutes ago! I think there actually was a pretty girl at the bar…my bad luck! Hina…I'll go get my drink…"

"Sure Naruto…"

I walked to the bar, ready to order.

"Is the cocktail ready yet?" asked a voice beside me…what? Sasuke-teme is here?

"Sasuke-teme?" I asked turning to the side.

"Dobe?"

"We are looking for you guys for thirty minutes now…were the hell were you?" I said angry.

"We were at the table. We got here before you did so we sat down…"

"Where? I'll go get Sakura-chan, you'll get the drinks and we go to our table…"

"Viridian ready…" said the bar-tender.

"Finally!" said an frustrated Sasuke. "Let's go get Sakura and heed to your table.

"Ok…Teme, look that's our table, I think I saw Sakura-chan on the dance-floor…you go drop the drinks, I'll get her."

"Naruto…" I left before he could say a thing. I am sure he would've left me handle the drinks and he would get Sakura-chan so I just ran off…he'll beat me into a bloody pulp but is worth it…

"Hey Sakura-chan…I missed you!" I said hugging her for behind. I was sure it was her…it was practically impossible to be somebody else. Like on one mile radius, how many people could be with pink hair?

"Naruto…I missed you too…" that was nice. To hear Sakura say that although it didn't mean the same thing as when I said it.

"Naruto…you know Sakura?" said someone that was standing in front of her.

"Who…Kiba? You know Sakura, from when?"

"I just met her…" said Kiba a little angry but I didn't knew why.

"Sakura-chan, let's go to the table…C'mon Kiba, the others are waiting. Sasuke arrived as well…" he put his hand on my shoulder and made me spin around, my arm being now around Sakura's shoulders, so I spun her around as well.

"What's up Kiba?" I asked confused.

"I thought you were going out with Hinata…"

"I am… so what?"

"SO WHAT? How can you have two girlfriends at the same time…you…"

"I have what? Are you sick Kiba? What's wrong with you…I wouldn't do that, and at least not to Hinata…Why would you say something like that?"

"What about Sakura?"

"Mou…She is not my girlfriend…"

"She is not? Then –"

"She's teme's"

"What? She is Uchiha's girl?"

"Yeah...now….let's go to the table…"

"I don't believe you!"

"What?"

"She can't be Sasuke's…she is…I just…"

"Ne…Sakura-chan, tell him…" I said motioning to Sakura.

"That's right Kiba…Sasuke is my boyfriend…is been almost 5 months now…"

Kiba's pov

This can't be happening to me…Not to me…She can't be Sasuke's , she is…how can I when they are…

I can't believe this…

I need proof…


End file.
